El misterio del caníbal
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: El olor a sangre inundaba las fosas nasales de aquel hombre quien sonrió cínicamente mientras veía como en la mesa frente de él esa rubia chica tosía mientras los múltiples cortes la hacían sangrar rápidamente y el hecho que le hiciera falta un brazo no ayudaba de a mucho. Aquel hombre pasó su enguantada mano sobre la piel manchada de la chica que lo veía con ojos de súplica.


**_ADVERTENCIA: _**_La historia contiene escenas fuertes de tortura física y psicológica, muerte de personajes y acoso a estos. La historia aunque sea un especial de Halloween no tiene nada que ver con lo normal y acostumbrado, por favor, cuidado a la hora de leer._

Halloween está por llegar y acá aparezco yo sin actualizar **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** y** T****ocar fondo**. Pero para compensar eso les traigo una pequeña historia de especial de Halloween, es algo que no acostumbro escribir, de hecho se me dificultó y demasiado por el formato e historia que intento tratar, es algo fuerte a mi parecer, así que recomiendo discreción y seriedad a la hora de leer y criticar, insultarme digan lo que quieran cuando terminen la historia, esta historia se basa en los múltiples programas que veo sobre crímenes...** Feliz Halloween**.

* * *

**El misterio del caníbal.**

El olor a sangre inundaba las fosas nasales de aquel hombre quien sonrió cínicamente mientras veía como en la mesa frente de él esa rubia chica tosía mientras los múltiples cortes la hacían sangrar rápidamente y el hecho que le hiciera falta un brazo no ayudaba de a mucho. Aquel hombre pasó su enguantada mano sobre la piel manchada de la chica que lo veía con ojos de súplica.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la chica rubia tocio una gran bocanada de sangre mientras sentía el dolor correr por sus nervios.

\- Oh querida Ino- sonrió el hombre que se llevó su enguantada mano que escurría sangre hasta su boca- sabes tan deliciosa, algo agria para mí gusta pero sigues siendo deliciosa.

\- Que alguien me ayude- la respiración se hace cada vez más débil, su cuerpo pesa y se siente cada vez más cansada- … Deidara, ayuda.

\- Deidara no te escuchará linda- rio un poco el hombre mientras buscaba sus armas para seguir desmembrando a la que habría sido una hermosa joven- él está ocupado con una exposición de arte.

\- Pensé que éramos amigos- Ino empezó a cerrar los ojos de a poco, ya no podía más, sus fuerzas se estaban acabando completamente- por qué lo hiciste… por qué Gaara.

\- Necesitaba conseguir tu confianza- sonrió cínicamente, estaba sediento de sangre- se me estaban acabando mi comida, Hinata no duró mucho tiempo para poder disfrutarla, tenía un sabor muy dulce.

\- ¿Hinata?- Ino abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, era su amiga- ¿qué le hiciste?

\- O no te preocupes, tu amiga tuvo el mismo final que tendrás tú dentro de poco- suspiró mientras con un cuchillo afilado empezaba a cortarle la pierna a Ino- ahora vete con Hinata, dentro de poco tendré hambre.

Ino dio su último grito de dolor mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro y el aire dejaba de ingresar a su cuerpo. Ese era su fin, solo esperaba que alguien en algún momento logre atrapar a Gaara, ese enfermo mata para comer. Ahora estaría junto a Hinata, al menos podría atormentar a ese pelirrojo junto a ella. Esperaba que Deidara fuera feliz y no se rindiera hasta poder encontrar a Gaara y llevarlo a la justicia. De momento, es hora de decir adiós al mundo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

El teléfono suena en el pequeño departamento en la ciudad de Tokio. Una hermosa joven se acerca lentamente mientras se limpia las manos, se veía que se encontraba cocinando gracias a su delantal y las pequeñas manchas que tenía este mismo. Tenía una linda sonrisa en su perfilado rostro esa mañana de domingo que desaparecería dentro de poco.

\- Diga- respondió la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _Sakura soy yo_\- se escuchó la masculina voz de un joven al otro lado.

\- Oh Deidara que sorpresa- dijo la chica mientras se ponía un cabello rosado detrás de la oreja- ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?

\- _Lamento no llamar por buenas noticias_\- suspira el chico al otro lado- _es Ino, no ha aparecido desde ayer que salió del trabajo._

\- Que extraño- frunció levemente el entrecejo- yo la dejé en la estación del tren.

\- _Estoy preocupado_\- se escuchó al otro lado con un suspiro- _ella siempre avisa si va a ir a otro lugar_.

\- No debe ser algo serio Deidara- lo intentó calmar la joven con voz calmada- tal vez se fue solamente donde sus padres, sabes que no hay señal donde ellos.

\- _Tienes razón_\- suspiró el chico un poco más calmado- _iré donde ellos, posiblemente está ahí._

\- Descuida, no le debió haber pasado nada.

Sakura suspiro mientras negaba con una sonrisa, Deidara siempre fue demasiado exagerado al preocuparse por lo que podría llegar a pasarle a Ino, siempre era tierno de ver esos dos que estaban pronto a casarse tienden a prevenir todo lo que puede llegar a pasar, no querían que nada les pasara a solo un mes de la boda.

Sakura vio su casa, estaba algo aburrida, ese día su novio debió ir a trabajar por una emergencia, con una sonrisa regresó a la cocina, debía terminar ese yakisoba antes de que él volviera del trabajo, pero es una lástima, se le había olvidado comprar la salsa de yakisoba.

\- Tendré que ir a comprar- suspiró Sakura mientras se quitaba el delantal- no se me olvida la cabeza porque la tengo pegada en el cuerpo.

La joven se limpia un poco y se quita el delantal que se encontraba usando, no le gustaba salir a la calle con él puesto. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta con su cartera en el hombro, ya que iría al mercado a comprar lo que le faltaba aprovecharía a comprar algo de fruta que últimamente estaba con antojos de comer una manzana o unas uvas.

En la portada la saludó unos cuantos vecinos con un movimiento de cabeza, ella lo devolvió educadamente. Esa mañana estaba algo fría últimamente, era otoño y las temperaturas estaban comenzando a bajar para darle paso al invierno. En esos momentos eran mediados de octubre y el Halloween, su día favorito del año estaba cada vez más cerca. Su pequeño departamento se encontraba decorado para la fecha. Observó las calles con las hojas de los árboles cambiando de color, algunos murciélagos en las ventanas o unas arañas pegadas en algunos postes. Una hermosa época.

Sakura suspira mientras se acercaba a la tienda cerca de su departamento decorada con esqueletos, murciélagos y arañas con una pequeña sonrisa, ese día era uno agradable, las puertas automáticas se abrieron al acercarse a ellas mientras hacían un pequeño sonido que anunciaba su llegada.

\- Bienvenida Sakura- saludó cortésmente una chica de cabello azul frente la registradora- se volvió a olvidar de algo, ¿verdad?

\- Que puedo decirte Konan- mencionó Sakura mientras tomaba una canasta para hacer las compras- no olvido cómo me llamo porque siempre me lo dicen.

\- Sasori debe tenerte mucha paciencia- sonrió Konan mientras atendía a una señora que estaba pagando sus productos.

\- Si no fuera así no estaríamos por casarnos- se rio fuertemente mientras se adentraba a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Caminaba lentamente entre los diferentes estantes con varios productos, salsas, sazonadores y muchos otros productos que no conocía. Tomó la salsa de yakisoba, una bolsa con manzanas, uvas, fresas, naranjas, un sazonador para carnes, algunos tomates, coles, brócoli y unos cuantos dulces para ella poder comerlos, Sasori es más simple para comer. Estaba observando algunas bebidas para poder llevar también, algunas botellas pequeñas con frescos de frutas y unas cuantas de agua. Estaba algo pesada su canasta y lo sabía, debió esperar a Sasori para que la ayudara con las compras pero posiblemente él se burlaría si le pedía ayuda, así era ese hombre.

\- Si lo desea puedo ayudarle- escuchó la amable voz a su lado mientras metía otra botella de agua en su canasta- se ve pesada.

\- No es necesario- Sakura levantó la vista encontrándose con una melena roja algo familiar- ¿Te conozco de casualidad?

\- No pensé que olvidaras tan fácil a los amigos Sakura- sonrió el pelirrojo amablemente mientras veía a la chica frente a él.

\- ¿Gaara?- parpadeó la chica mientras el hombre frente a ella asentía- no te reconocí, hace mucho no te veía.

\- Hace poco volví a la ciudad después de tantos años- suspiró Gaara mientras tomaba la canasta de la chica- parece que harás un festín, siempre has sido de las que le gusta invitar a las personas a engordar.

\- No es verdad- sonrió Sakura mientras se acercaba donde Konan- solo estoy preparando la comida favorita de mi prometido.

\- ¿Prometido?- Gaara frunció levemente el ceño mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios- desde la preparatoria no he sabido de ti a parte de tu relación con Sasori.

\- Y sigue con él- rio Konan recibiendo la canasta de las manos de Gaara- desde que viven en este barrio los he visto juntos.

\- Oh cállate Konan- suspiró Sakura con una sonrisa- Gracias Gaara, espero podamos hablar pronto, podría invitarte a cenar algún día.

\- Me encantaría Sakura- Sonrió Gaara de una forma tranquila pero algo sombría para las chicas- Siempre has sido como un postre, con gustos dulces. Si me permiten iré a hacer mis compras.

\- Adelante- mencionó Konan con la ceja alzada mientras registraba los productos- ese chico me da algo de desconfianza.

\- Gaara siempre ha sido algo excéntrico- mencionó Sakura entregando el dinero de sus compras a la chica de cabellos azules- aunque lo que dijo fue perturbador.

Ninguna de las chicas decidió mencionar nada después de ese pequeño encuentro con el pelirrojo, Sakura terminó de pagar sus compras y emprender rumbo a su tranquilo departamento donde posiblemente Sasori ya la debería estar esperando para poder terminar la comida. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios, posiblemente la regañaría por lo descuidada que podría llegar a ser. Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

Un pequeño escalofrío surcó su espina dorsal cuando se encontraba ingresando por la puerta del conjunto de apartamentos donde vivía, tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando de forma perturbadora, como si analizara cada parte de su cuerpo. Con pasos rápidos ingresó al elevador para sentirse más segura, al menos así podría percatarse de quien la estaba observando. Al darse la vuelta para notar que no había nadie se sintió extraña. Mientras veía las puertas del elevador cerrarse frente a ella notó que efectivamente no había nadie en el lugar.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, no notó que estaba aguantando la respiración, el ambiente se había puesto un poco tenso mientras sentía la mirada sobre ella, algo extraño para su gusto. Con algo de nervios ingresó a su departamento, tenía la sensación de que posiblemente esa mirada la seguiría incluso dentro de su hogar. Pero lo único que encontró fue a su prometido quitándose su uniforme de policía mientras la veía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Volviste a olvidar algo para la comida y recordaste que era cuando iniciaste a cocinar- sonrió Sasori mientras veía como su prometida se ponía colorada- descuidada.

\- Oh vete al diablo- sonrió Sakura pasando al lado de su novio mientras lo empujaba con una de las bolsas.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Una sonrisa cínica apareció sobre los labios del pelirrojo que estaba recostado en la pared de ese conjunto de departamentos mientras se relamía los labios y la imaginación de saborear a esa chica de cabellos rosados que desde la preparatoria lo volvía loco y siempre imaginó su sabor dulce como su olor. Su estómago rugió, tenía hambre, y en sus bolsas de compras tenía un excelente sazonador de carne para bajarle el sabor dulce de Ino, era hora de volver a su hogar para disfrutar de la fresca carne de la chica.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles cuando pasando frente una casa pudo ver por la ventana como en las noticias aparecía la foto de cierta chica rubia que estaba desmembrada en su sótano y en el frente, rodeado de cámaras y reporteros un rubio que conocía a la perfección y deseaba verlo bajo tierra por todo el odio que tenía.

\- _Se ha reportado la desaparición de otra chica en la ciudad, esta es Ino Yamanaka, con esta es la cuarta que ha desaparecido en circunstancias extrañas, pero bajo el mismo modo operativo que las anteriores, estamos bajo la pista de un secuestrador en el sector, se le recomienda a las personas, en especial a las mujeres, tener cuidado_\- Gaara observó al pelirrojo hablar frente las cámaras mientras la reportera le hacía más preguntas al policía y una sonrisa sombría y perturbadora aparecía en su rostro.

\- Espero que estés preparado para lo que se te viene Sasori, tu prometida está en la lista del menú- se burló Gaara mientras seguía caminando a su hogar, una casa de dos pisos con un jardín delantero, una casa común y corriente- deberé tener más cuidado ahora que sé que Sasori es el jefe de policía… vete al diablo policía de pacotilla.

Gaara dejó las bolsas de las compras en el mesón de la cocina mientras se empezaba a reír a carcajadas, estaba listo para vengarse de ese pelirrojo que en su momento le robó la chica. Después de tantos años por fin podría hacerlo, y aun mejor la satisfacción el saber que se burla de nada más ni nada menos que del policía encargado de encontrarlo. Quería jugar un poco y para eso posiblemente primero juegue con su comida. Definitivamente la comida sabe mejor cuando es con la venganza de por medio.

Abrió su refrigerador mientras sacaba unas costillas, ese día tenía ánimo de algo grande y que mejor que las costillas de una bella mujer, su platillo favorito. Se moría por probar a Sakura, estaba seguro que superaría el sabor de cualquier otra mujer. De momento, se quedaría con Ino, ella tampoco sabía tan mal.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Era una mañana fría y nublada en la ciudad de Tokio, ese día había tenido que acudir al trabajo temprano. Estaba cansado y somnoliento, tenía deseos de quedarse en cama junto a su prometida que estaba disfrutando de unas bien merecidas vacaciones pero su trabajo no le permitía un descanso, aún menos con el caso que se encuentra tratando en ese mismo momento. Un sorbo de café caliente acude a sus labios para poder calentarse y despertar para poder sentirse más despierto, se acomodó ligeramente su uniforme mientras ingresaba a la sala de investigación donde su colega lo esperaba viendo el tablero donde había cuatro fotos de chicas.

\- No entiendo quién es el enfermo que pueda hacer esto- mencionó el policía mientras se revolvía el cabello- este caso se está volviendo personal.

\- Lo sé- llamó la atención Sasori parándose al lado del joven- una de las víctimas era la prometida de mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Del artista Deidara?- alzó una ceja el joven mientras veía a su jefe- lo lamento, tenía entendido que usted y la molestia serían los padrinos de la boda.

\- Tienes razón Sasuke- suspiró Sasori cansado- aunque tengo entendido que a usted también le afecta el caso.

\- Tengo a Naruto encima pidiéndome avances del caso- refunfuño el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos- no soporta la idea de que no podamos encontrar a su esposa.

\- Hinata- miró las fotos el pelirrojo con cuidado- junto con Ino, Tenten y Matsuri han sido las chicas que han desaparecido en seis meses.

\- Todas sacadas de sus casas a mitad de la noche, pero sin ser forzadas las puertas, quien lo hizo fue alguien que ellas conocían y le tenían confianza.

\- Un amigo tal vez- analizó el pelirrojo viendo las fotos de las casas- Todas ellas desaparecieron cuando sus parejas no se encontraban en casa, afición con las mujeres comprometidas.

\- Sabemos que las desaparecidas ponen resistencia al secuestro gracias a cómo quedan las escenas del crimen- analiza con cuidado Sasuke- además este hombre tiene una marca para identificarlo.

\- Esa estúpida nota- suspira Sasori tomando la nota del tablero- "_muere solo_", es un enfermo que no soporta que las mujeres estén con otro hombre.

\- Pero no deja ni huellas ni ADN- golpea Sasuke su mano sobre la mesa de al lado- es muy bueno en lo que hace, no deja pistas para identificarlo.

\- Solo sabemos que es pelirrojo por algunas personas que dicen haber visto algo extraño el día del crimen- Sasori frunce el ceño, había cientos de pelirrojos en la ciudad, incluido él.

Sasori y Sasuke siguieron observando con cuidado las imágenes que tenían frente a ellos, sentían frustración, esos casos habían llegado a los seres queridos que ellos tenían, sentían presión y enojo, pero ningún sospechoso que pudieran llevar a la estación de policía a interrogar con libertad y poder decir a la prensa que habían encontrado a ese monstruo y el paradero de las chicas para poder darles paz y tranquilidad a las familias.

Sasori repasó con cuidado los diferentes testimonios de las personas que les habían preguntado si habían visto algo extraño, para asegurarse si algo había pasado por alto y no había absolutamente nada que para él le pareciera importante, dejó el documento sobre la mesa sin notar y prestarle importancia a cierta información que no había considerado importante.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el parque cerca a su hogar con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba gimoteando en esa fría mañana de octubre, suspira para poder controlar sus lágrimas pero no podía, estas caían cada vez más rápido y sin control. Se pasa su brazo cubierto con su grueso abrigo para poder limpiarse las lágrimas, había comprado un café donde Konan horas antes y ahora el calor de este intentaba hacerla sentir mejor sin mucho éxito. Primero desaparece Hinata, la esposa de Naruto, su mejor amigo y ahora Ino, la tonta que consideraba casi una hermana, quien seguía.

\- Una mujer no debería llorar, menos en estos días- escuchó a un hombre sentado a su lado decirle eso- no te queda bien llorar Sakura.

\- Me asustaste Gaara- suspiró Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- no te escuché llegar, perdón.

\- No te preocupes Sakura- sonrió gentilmente el pelirrojo- aunque no me gusta verte así, eres mi amiga.

\- Gracias- sonrió débilmente la pelirrosa- últimamente mis seres querido se van.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Gaara con cierto interés siniestro en sus ojos- ¿Acaso alguien se fue?

\- Dos de mis amigas fueron víctimas del secuestrador- lágrimas gruesas empiezan a salir de los verdes ojos de la chica- Me siento horrible por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- No es tu culpa Sakura- Gaara la abrazó mientras intentaba confortar a la chica- Es culpa de ese monstruo que se las llevó.

\- Mi prometido es el encargado del caso- Sakura abrazó a Gaara- hasta cierto punto me siento segura de que no me pasará nada, pero tengo miedo igualmente.

\- Es normal, ese hombre solo ataca mujeres- Gaara abrazó a su amiga más fuerte mientras una pequeña sonrisa malévola en su rostro aparecía y se relamía los labios- y por lo que vi en las noticias, solo mujeres hermosas.

\- Gracias por el cumplido- sonrió débilmente ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico- aunque eso no me quita el miedo de que ocurra algo.

\- Para tranquilizarte déjame invitarte comer algo- Separó a la chica de su abrazo con delicadeza- vamos donde Konan ella tiene de todo en la tienda.

\- Gracias- sonrió Sakura limpiando sus lágrimas con su manga- aceptaré la oferta.

Konan observó cómo el chico hacía sentir bien a la chica de cabellos rosados, se notaba que no tenía intenciones pervertidas ocultas, solo quería en ese momento hacerla sentir bien, al no estar Sasori él quería ayudarla, eso le parecía bien. Pero había algo en la mirada del pelirrojo que no le daba tranquilidad, se frotó el antebrazo cuando los vio pasar por el pasillo de sazonadores para la carne, él había tomado uno y luego vio a la chica para asentir y dejar el sazonador en su lugar, le pareció extraño pero no le dio importancia alguna, tal vez quería invitarla a cenar para subir el ánimo.

Konan registró las compras mientras analizaba la expresión de ambos, Sakura se veía más tranquila mientras sacaba de su cartera el dinero para pagar los ingredientes del almuerzo, pero la tranquila sonrisa que mostraba ese nuevo hombre en el vecindario llamado Gaara le daba un mal presentimiento, se veía falsa, pareciera que trataba de transmitir terror en lugar de cualquier otra cosa y el hecho de que viera a la chica de cabellos rosados tan fijamente no la hacía sentir mejor, le agradaba Sakura pero sentía que algo malo pasaría dentro de poco tiempo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura se encontraba sirviendo en tres plato de la cocina el arroz con curry que había cocinado para esa tarde, estaba un poco más tranquila de lo que estuvo esa mañana, Gaara le había permitido tranquilizarse comiendo algo dulce y con una tranquila charla de parte de él. Ahora estaban ahí esperando que la comida estuviera lista, lo que menos ella podría hacer era invitarlo a almorzar con ella y Sasori, el agradecimiento que tenía era importante en su vida.

Sasori estaba leyendo el periódico sin leerlo estaba distraído pensando en las desapariciones de las mujeres que estaban ocurriendo en la ciudad y el que él aún no haya podido solucionar nada no lo tranquilizaba. Y no ayudaba el detalle de tener un viejo conocido en su sala de estar de su pequeño departamento el cual no le caía precisamente bien gracias a viejos encuentros que tuvieron en la escuela en su época de juventud, y por la mirada que le transmitía el otro joven tampoco estaba precisamente cómodo con esa situación.

\- Vengan a comer- anunció Sakura dejando una jarra de té caliente en el centro de la mesa donde reposaban los platos de comida- la comida se enfría.

\- Gracias por la comida- sonrió Sasori a su prometida- al menos el curry no se te quema.

\- No me hagas quedar mal con la visita- Sakura frunció el ceño viendo a su novio sonrojada- pensará que no sé cocinar.

\- Bueno recuerdo que en la escuela no destacabas en las clases de economía doméstica- sonrió Gaara para intentar calmar la escena de la pareja.

\- Gracias Gaara- frunció el ceño Sakura mientras comía- pero no me quedó tan mal.

\- Dime Sasori qué hiciste después de la escuela- preguntó Gaara viendo al jefe de policía comer tranquilamente- todos pensamos que querías ser artista.

\- Es verdad- suspiró Sasori tranquilamente-pero el arte no me daría de comer, y como era tarde para mandar solicitud para estudiar algo más decidí ser policía, fue buena idea.

\- Tienes razón cariño- sonrió Sakura tiernamente- eso nos permitió volver a encontrarnos.

\- ¿Se habían separado?- preguntó curioso Gaara, necesitaba información para ganar confianza de la pareja.

\- Pensábamos que después de graduarme sería inútil seguir juntos al yo pensar irme de la ciudad a estudiar- le restó importancia Sasori tomando un sorbo de té- igualmente Sakura trabaja como médico forense en la policía.

\- Eso nos permitió volver a vernos cuando Sasori solo llevaba un tiempo trabajando- sonrió Sakura tomando la mano de su novio- y ahora nos casaremos.

\- Si deseas puedes ir- asintió Sasori intentando ser cortés- es en enero.

\- Me encantaría- sonrió Gaara mientras observaba que como Sasori terminaba rápido- ¿Ya se irá Sasori?

\- El trabajo está algo pesado últimamente- menciona el pelirrojo mientras le daba un beso a su mujer para acercarse a la puerta- si me permiten me retiro.

\- Que te vaya bien cariño- menciona Sakura con una sonrisa- últimamente vive en la estación de policía.

\- Me imagino- Asintió Gaara tomando algo de té- Entonces debes estar mucho tiempo sola últimamente.

\- Estoy en vacaciones y él no, es normal- sonrió Sakura mientras tomaba los platos sucios de la mesa- han habido veces que él no llega hasta tres días después.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentado en la silla del comedor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, conocía la casa exacta de la chica es consciente que el jefe de policía podría demorar arias días en llegar si la situación lo ameritaba, parecía que a la pareja les agradaba, pero debe acercarse más a Sakura, ir con cuidado es algo importante para su trabajo en estos momentos. De momento hablará con la chica, preguntará por el pasado, por viejos amigos en común, eso podría ayudarle a ganar confianza, había funcionado con todas las anteriores y por lo que veía también funcionará con la pelirrosa.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Habían pasado algunos días, a Sasori el regreso de Gaara lo tenía inquieto, sentía que quería robarle a Sakura y gracias a eso en esa tarde fría no había podido concentrarse completamente en el trabajo, ese pelirrojo estaba demasiado cerca de su prometida como para parecer normal, se habían vuelto cercanos últimamente y no era celoso. Para nada, pero cada que veía al chico hablando con Sakura le da cierta sensación de desconfianza pasando por su espalda sentía que él guardaba algo.

\- Espero que estés así de distraído porque piensas en cómo traer de vuelta a Ino- Escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de su oficina, era su amigo Deidara junto con Naruto.

\- Sé que están desesperados por sus mujeres pero ese hombre no deja pistas- suspira Sasori cansado después de dejar el reporte de los testigos a un lado- miren por ustedes mismos.

\- Es extraño- Reconoció Naruto mientras observaba los documentos- nadie nunca vio algo raro en el sector y nunca vieron a alguien extraño.

\- Lo sé, lo único que tengo es que es pelirrojo- Sasori se frotó la cabeza con desespero- nada más es relevante.

\- Aunque acá dice que unas semanas antes de los incidentes por el sector se muda alguien- miró Deidara curioso el documento que tenía Naruto- ¿No es relevante?

\- No lo creo- frunció el ceño Sasori- todos los días se muda alguien en algún lado, puede ser una coincidencia.

\- Aunque no deberías descartar esa información- anunció Sasuke mientras le arrebataba a Naruto los reportes del caso- Y no miren esto, los civiles no tienen autorización a hacerlo.

\- Lo lamento- sonrió Naruto tristemente- solo quiero ser de ayuda, quiero encontrar a Hinata.

\- Si quieren ser útiles animen a Sakura- suspiró Sasori mientras se ponía de pie- últimamente se la pasa con Gaara.

\- ¿Nuestro viejo compañero de clases?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido- no sabía que estaba otra vez en la ciudad después de irse de viaje hace unos meses.

\- No me da buena espina- Sasori se cruzó de brazos- siento que trama algo.

\- Pero dudo que sea referente al caso- apuntó Sasuke restando importancia- así que no es necesario hablar de él.

Sasori asintió de acuerdo mientras sacaba a los dos rubios de su oficina, ellos estaban enloqueciendo por culpa de ese caso, si seguían así terminarían visitando a algún psiquiatra que les ayude a sentirse mejor y aceptar el hecho que Ino y Hinata podrían no volver a aparecer, es un policía profesional y esa opción nunca se puede descartar, pero no han encontrado ningún cuerpo o algo en el área así que aún conservaban la esperanza de encontrarlas vivas. Pero en esos momentos lo dudaba.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza después de ver a los rubios salir refunfuñando de la oficina, dudaba que pudieran ayudar en el beneficio del caso de secuestros a mujeres, pero los entendía, en el caso de ellos también estaría desesperado y sin saber qué hacer y cómo poder encontrar a su pareja. Observó de nuevo los reportes que tenían con cuidado de no pasar nada por alto y vio el detalle que todos habían tenido un vecino nuevo en los momentos de los hechos y recordaba el detalle que Gaara estuvo presente en el momento de desaparición de Hinata, lo habían interrogado pero no consiguieron nada y ahora estaba cerca de Sakura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal pero descartó la posibilidad en parte, esto podría ser o no una coincidencia.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **

Había recibido una llamada de Naruto y Deidara mientras veía la televisión, al parecer habían ido a hablar con Sasori y Sasuke sobre los avances del caso, estaba preocupada por ambos rubios, uno había perdido a su prometida pero el otro no solo perdió a su esposa, sino también a su prima. El pobre de Naruto debe estar destrozado en ese mismo momento no lo culparía, no cualquier persona podría soportar perder a dos mujeres importantes en su vida.

Observaba por la ventana, habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde que Ino había desaparecido por lo que Sasori le había dicho, el loco que andaba por la calle estaría pronto a volver a atacar por el patrón que lograron estudiar, se sentía nerviosa y el hecho de que estuviera oscuro y que su prometido no fuera esa noche a dormir no le ayudaba tampoco, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada. Puede que viviera en un departamento pero ese edificio no contaba con una portería así que no habría personas que se dieran cuanta si algo pasaba y que esa noche a sus vecinos les diera por hacer una fiesta no ayudaba mucho, nadie escucharía a una persona gritar por el ruido.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar, un escalofrío helado asomó por su espina dorsal, con cuidado fue hasta la puerta y se asomó por el hueco de la misma para saber quién era a esa hora de la noche. Una cabellera pelirroja con unos ojos aguamarina le sonreían amablemente al otro lado de la puerta, era Gaara, eso le hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, él se había ganado su confianza en poco tiempo y en esos momentos le convenía para no tener miedo aunque un instinto dentro de ella le decía que no abriera esa puerta, obviamente lo ignoró.

\- ¿Qué haces a esta hora Gaara?- Preguntó Sakura viendo al pelirrojo con algo de calma en su rostro.

\- Escuché que el oficial de policía iba a investigar toda la noche una posible pista del secuestrador- Sonrió Gaara tranquilamente, pero estaba orgulloso, había armado una escena en el parque de la ciudad con ciertas sobras de Ino, Sasori iba a estar ocupado- Es mejor que no estés sola si es así, puede ser peligroso.

\- Gracias Gaara, es muy considerado de tu parte- sonrió Sakura ingresando a la cocina después de cerrar la puerta- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

\- Para serte sincero- Gaara se acercó a Sakura para susurrarle en la oreja- Tengo deseos de comer carne fresca.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- La pelirrosa preguntó algo nerviosa mientras sentía como el pelirrojo respiraba en su oído- eso no suena muy normal para venir de usted.

\- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero- Empezó a reír débilmente Gaara pero de manera macabra- Tengo ganas de probarte Sakura.

\- Aléjate- Sakura se movió rápidamente para tomar un cuchillo de la cocina e interponerse entre ella y Gaara- Este no es el Gaara que yo conozco.

\- Oh Sakura nadie sabe cómo soy- Sonrió el pelirrojo mientras aventaba el cuchillo con una enguantada mano, iba preparado- lo mismo me dijeron Hinata e Ino.

\- ¿Fuiste tú?- Sakura casi grita al escuchar eso mientras le tiraba un jarrón al chico quien lo esquivó- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, donde están ellas?

\- No te preocupes dentro de poco irás con ellas- se empezó a carcajear Gaara fuertemente mientras esquivaba las cosas que le arrojaba Sakura- que buen día para que tus vecinos hicieran una fiesta.

\- Aléjate por favor- Sakura salió corriendo a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta con seguro- Voy a llamar a la policía.

\- Pero si el teléfono lo dejaste en la cocina- Se burló Gaara empezando a patear la puerta- y Sasori no está esta noche en casa, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

\- Si tiras la puerta juro que te rompo la cabeza- Amenazó Sakura tomando un florero de porcelana algo pesado que estaba al lado de su cama- No te atrevas a acercarte.

\- Sakura no pongas resistencia- se burló un poco más el pelirrojo- tirando la puerta de la habitación y esquivando el florero- No tienes donde ir.

\- Por favor déjame- gritó la pelirroja golpeando su espalda a la pared- Yo no te he hecho nada.

\- Todas lo han hecho- sonrió Gaara macabramente dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Sakura cayó inconsciente al suelo- y tú has sido la peor.

Gaara sonrió con gran satisfacción mientras se estiraba y sacaba de su pantalón esa marca que le encantaba dejar en todas las escenas del crimen que hacía, esta era especial porque había más odio de lo normal para Sasori, miro con cuidado la casa y encontró el lugar perfecto para poner la nota, sobre esa foto en la sala de estar, esa foto de la pareja besándose frente la cámara mientras en la mano de Sakura que estaba sobre el rostro de Sasori se podía distinguir un anillo de compromiso, sin cuidado pegó la nota en la foto, se rio macabramente.

Observó el cuerpo de Sakura inconsciente y del bolso que había llevado sacó una soga para amarrar a la chica en caso de que despertara antes de llegar a su hogar, ese edificio no tenía cámaras de seguridad por lo que eso le facilitaba las cosas, le colocó cinta sobre la boca a Sakura y con cuidado cargó a Sakura como una princesa, su auto estaba en la entrada trasera del edificio, era buen momento para ir a preparar su nueva comida.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **

Si alguien le preguntara a Sasori cuan frustrante era tener que abrir la bolsa de basura que estaba en el parque y encontrar huesos humanos, él respondería que se iba a enloquecer, tenía nervios de que esos restos pertenecieran a alguna de las víctimas recientemente desaparecidas y tener que ser él quien diera las noticias no solo a las familias sino en televisión lo mataría. Suspiró frustrado mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar, estaba amaneciendo y él se moría por poder dormir así sean cuatro horas y darse una ducha caliente. Necesitaba tener una mañana tranquila después de meses de estar luchando en ese caso por tanto tiempo.

Con cuidado insertó la llave en la cerradura de a puerta, algo que ya de por sí era extraño porque en ese momento estaría escuchando a Sakura gritar un "_¿Sasori, eres tú?_", después de girar la llave y abrir la puerta lentamente al tener un mal presentimiento en su corazón ingresó un poco por la puerta para poder ver como se encontraba su hogar. Estaba hecho un completo desastre, parecía que habían tenido una batalla en el lugar, la mayoría de sus posesiones estaban rotas en el suelo y no había ningún rastro de Sakura, él sin entrar en su hogar vio por encima el lugar y en la foto de la sala, la foto que se sacaron él y Sakura el día en que se comprometieron estaba esa maldita nota que había odiado desde el día en que inició a investigar "_muere solo_" se encontraba escrito sobre la cara de él.

Con enojo algo de miedo tomó su celular y buscó el número de su compañero, no llamaría a emergencias, se perdería tiempo hablando con la operadora, era más fácil así. Cada segundo que Sasuke demoraba en contestar eran horas para él, en ese momento Sasori mandó a volar su profesionalismo mientras el terror lo consumía, quién sabe qué le estarían haciendo a Sakura en ese mismo instante y él sin saber siquiera quién demonios era el culpable.

\- _¿Sasori? ¿No te habías acabado de ir a casa?_\- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea a Sasuke algo extrañado por la situación.

\- Trae a todas las unidades de investigación a mi casa- Sasori gritó enojado al teléfono mientras veía el interior de su casa con tristeza.

\- _¿A pasado algo malo?_\- Sasuke se ofendió por el tono de voz de su jefe- _Tendré que hablar con la molestia para que te enseñe modales_.

\- Se llevaron a Sakura idiota- gritó Sasori enojado con la broma de su compañero- Trae a todas las unidades en este mismo instante.

\- _Si señor-_ Sasuke colgó inmediatamente dejando a Sasori con el celular en el oído.

Sasori observó su hogar una vez más con algo de rabia en su rostro, sabía que esto no habría pasado si él hubiera llegado esa noche a dormir, si no hubiera tenido que ir a investigar por esos malditos restos que encontraron, sino hubiera sido por eso, en este momento tendría a Sakura dándole una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le preparaba el desayuno.

Con algo de enojo observó las casas de sus vecinos, algunos estaban empezando a salir por la puerta despreocupados para ir a trabajar, como mínimo haría algunas preguntas a los malnacidos que no parecían enterados de nada a su alrededor. Como policía debía recolectar la mayor información posible en esos momentos. Se acomodó su uniforme un poco y salió por la puerta a detener a esas personas que estaban saliendo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **

Sakura movió lentamente la cabeza, estaba despertando después de lo que pareció ser una pesadilla, era imposible que Gaara le hiciera algo, él era un amor de persona. Abrió los ojos para poder acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz que entraba por esa pequeña ventana en ese sótano. Fue justo en ese instante cuando Sakura reaccionó completamente y se percató que no solo estaba en un sótano, sino que estaba amarrada de pies y manos en una mesa la cual olía a sangre.

Se observó el cuerpo buscando señales de que habían hecho algo con ella pero no encontró nada, no tenía heridas en su piel, pero tampoco tenía ropa lo cual la espantó, existía la posibilidad que Gaara fuera un violador, pero eso no explicaba el olor a sangre del lugar, los violadores raras veces mataban a sus víctimas, estaba aterrada, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería morir, quería volver con Sasori, en este momento él ya debería haber vuelto a casa y llamado a sus compañeros. Sasori tendría que estar frustrado y enojado con las personas del edificio y no quitaba la razón. Posiblemente en ese instante Sasori estaría interrogando a sus vecinos e investigando su departamento en busca de alguna pista.

Escuchó como alguien bajaba por las escaleras del sótano en ese momento, no necesitaba voltear su rostro para saber de quién se trataba. Gaara se encontraba con un delantal de carnicero y un maletín negro que adentro escuchaba como varios objetos metálicos chocaban entre sí. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante la sensación de que algo malo pasaría en cuestión de minutos, se quedó inmóvil viendo hacia el techo de ese hogar mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, su instinto natural le decía que de esa no saldría con vida.

\- Veo que has despertado- Le sonríe Gaara descaradamente a la pelirrosa mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su maletín- ojalá disfrutaras esta última noche.

\- ¿Qué me harás?- Sakura veía con lágrimas al pelirrojo que empezó a pasar su mano izquierda por su cuerpo- Pensé que éramos amigos.

\- Todas piensan lo mismo- Gaara se posiciona a la cabeza de la mesa para apreciar mejor de qué forma tendría que trabajar en Sakura- No tengas miedo, no te violare si eso es lo que piensas.

\- Que digas eso no me hace sentir mejor- Sakura estaba completamente aterrada, más cuando vio ese cuchillo en la mano de Gaara.

\- Descuida, cuando acabe estarás en un lugar mucho mejor- Gaara se carcajeó mientras hacía un corte profundo en el seno de la chica.

\- Detente- un fuerte grito salió de la boca- por favor, no me hagas esto.

\- Pero si esto apenas empieza- Gaara se rio levemente mientras hacía varios cortes en el pecho y piernas de la joven- me encanta escuchar gritar a las damas.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?- jadeos cansados salen de la boca de la pobre pelirrosa mientras sentía ardor y un dolor indescriptible a través de su cuerpo- No te he hecho nada.

\- Todas las mujeres que he conocido me han lastimado de una u otra manera- las inexistentes cejas de Gaara se fruncieron dándole un aspecto aterrador- por eso mismo es que les hago esto a esas mujeres, no te preocupes dentro de poco estarás con tus amigas.

\- Maldito doble cara que intentaba consolarme- la adrenalina corría por la sangre de Sakura dándole algo de fuerzas para insultar al hombre frente a ella aunque su cuerpo estaba bañado en su sangre- Vete al diablo- tosió algo de sangre, Gaara había hecho un corte profundo en su rostro- Sasori te atrapará.

\- Soy consciente de eso- Gaara suspiró mientras probaba algo de la sangre de la chica- como imaginaba, tienes un sabor bastante dulce, como un postre.

\- Eres un enfermo- Sakura se puso pálida cuando vio lo que había hecho Gaara con su sangre- No habrá un lugar para ti en el infierno.

\- Eso me importa poco- Se rio Gaara mientras empezaba a cortarle la pierna a Sakura y estaba gritaba desesperadamente, suerte que ese sótano estaba insonorizado- pero como dijiste, serás mi última víctima, Sasori me encontrará aunque su vida se vaya en esa labor por haberle arrebatado su prometida.

Sakura empezó a perder el conocimiento, la pérdida excesiva de sangre en esos vasos sanguíneos tan importantes hizo que todo empezara a oscurecer a su alrededor, el aliento estaba haciéndole falta de a poco, respirar se estaba volviendo doloroso, estaba perdida, a un paso de la muerte. Tan solo hubiera deseado haber podido ver por última vez a Sasori, es una lástima, no podría decirle al pelirrojo que había descubierto hace poco que estaba embarazada, también lamentaba no ponerse su vestido para su boda. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras sus ojos se cerraban completamente y un último aliento salía de su boca, era hora de volver a ver a Ino.

Gaara sonrió satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa había dejado de respirar, suspira con satisfacción mientras lamía la sangre que escurría de uno de los tantos cuchillos que había usado para ese trabajo, había logrado destruir y obtener el suministro perfecto para los días en que Sasori tocara su puerta con ganas de matarlo, no lo culparía, así como a los otros hombres que les quitó sus mujeres. Mientras cortaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la pelirrosa no esperaba encontrarse con cierto detalle en su vientre, es una lástima, le quitó la vida no a una, sino dos personas. Bueno, podría torturar psicológicamente al pelirrojo afortunadamente.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **

Sasori había golpeado fuertemente la pared al lado de la puerta de su hogar, sus nudillos quedaron blancos después del golpe. Sentía una gran sensación de impotencia en ese mismo momento, quería tener al monstruo que se llevó no solo a esas chicas, sino que se atrevía a llevarse a Sakura, la despistada que tenía como prometida. Si lo tuviera enfrente justo en ese momento no seguiría el proceso curricular, le destruiría la cara con sus propias manos, le haría lo mismo que posiblemente le estaría haciendo a su mujer en esas horas, solo esperaba poder encontrarla con vida.

Una mano se apoya sobre su hombro, era consciente que ese era Sasuke, había llegado rápidamente a su hogar para iniciar un levantamiento de pruebas de su hogar e interrogar a sus vecinos, pero nadie escuchó nada, hubo una fiesta en la casa de al lado y esto impidió escuchar cualquier cosa y el que ese estúpido edificio no tuviera cámaras de seguridad lo empeoraba, siempre le dijo al administrador que debían colocar pero a ese anciano no le importó, prometía irse de ese edificio y buscar algo mucho mejor cuando tuviera a Sakura otra vez en sus brazos.

\- La encontraremos- susurró su compañero mientras le intentaba dar algo de ánimos y observaba dentro del hogar- los vecinos no vieron y escucharon nada.

\- El idiota sabía que iban a hacer una fiesta y que yo estaría ocupado toda la noche- Frunció el entrecejo frustrado- si hubiera estado anoche no habría pasado nada.

\- No es su culpa señor- suspiró frustrado Sasuke- la molestia siempre tendió a confiar fácilmente en las personas.

\- Ni lo menciones- se rio levemente Sasori- eso hizo que se llevara tan bien con la joven de la tienda.

\- Interesante- Sasuke analizó las palabras- ¿Sakura frecuentaba mucho la tienda acaso?

\- Todos los días, siempre olvidaba comprar algo para la cena y comida- Sasori analizó con cuidado la pregunta de su compañero- ¿Crees que sepa algo?

\- Si ella iba con frecuencia a la tienda, tal vez el secuestrador también iba ahí y hablaba con ella- mencionó el pelinegro viendo al jefe de policía que parecía que había escuchado lo mejor del mundo- podríamos ir a hablar con ella, al menos mientras terminan en su casa.

\- Creo que es buena idea- aceptó el jefe de policía mientras se ponía su gorra de oficial- andando.

Bajaron rápido las escaleras del lugar sin prestar atención a la conmoción que había en todo el edificio, mujeres estaban llorando y escandalizadas por lo que había ocurrido, niños lloraban asustados y los hombres insultaban a los policías por la supuesta incompetencia por no poder encontrar al culpable. Incluso escuchaban uno que otro grito para consolar al pelirrojo, al menos sus vecinos se sentían culpables en cierta medida.

Mientras Sasori iba corriendo por las calles observaba como algunos niños estaban vestidos con disfraces, había olvidado que este era el día de Halloween, el día favorito de su amada, ella siempre amó esa celebración y como mínimo la encontraría ese día para que su día favorito no se manche por malos recuerdos. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero pelinegro, este se veía más enojado de lo normal, no lo culpaba, Sakura era su amiga desde la escuela, la primera que lo apoyó tal como era.

A lo lejos mientras doblaban la esquina pudo observar la tienda donde Sakura acostumbraba a comprar las cosas para sus comidas, él también iba con ella muchas veces en sus días libres; además los cafés que vendían en ese lugar eran de su agrado personal. Se acercó a paso veloz a las puertas de vidrio decoradas con telarañas, arañas, esqueletos y más, ante él salían un grupo de niños disfrazados con sus padres, todos riendo al ver la felicidad que producía el día para los infantes principalmente, sin cuidado pasó en medio de ellos para entrar al lugar, ante él estaba una Konan con una expresión consternada por el afán de Sasori y aún más viéndolo acompañado por un hombre pelinegro.

\- ¿Pasa algo Sasori?- Konan parpadeó consternada viendo al pelirrojo respirar con dificultad frente a ella- normalmente viene en compañía de Sakura.

\- Vengo en papel de trabajo- Suspiró Sasori mientras bajaba la cabeza algo deprimido- se han llevado a Sakura.

\- oh demonios- Konan se tapó la boca sorprendida mientras veía el pelirrojo- estoy dispuesta ayudar en lo que necesiten.

\- En ese caso permítame hacerle unas preguntas- Sasuke llamó la atención de la peliazul- oficial Sasuke Uchiha, un placer.

\- Igualmente- asintió Konan viendo al pelinegro- ¿Necesitan que vayamos a la estación de policía?

\- No hay tiempo- suspiró Sasori viendo a la chica- respóndelas acá, no demoramos.

\- Está bien- Konan asintió viendo a los hombres.

\- ¿Cuándo Sakura venía, alguien la observaba?- Preguntó Sasori viendo a la chica.

\- Normalmente no pasaba porque siempre vienes con ella- recordó Konan viendo a los hombres- aunque en los últimos días un chico se le acercaba a hablarle.

\- Puedes describir a ese hombre- exigió Sasuke viendo a la chica quien solo asintió.

\- Pelirrojo, alto, ojos aguamarina, sin cejas- recordó Konan viendo a los hombres- se llama Gaara si no me equivoco

\- ¿Gaara?- frunció el ceño Sasori- no tendría por qué buscarla en este lugar.

\- Lleva poco en el barrio- suspiró Konan mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador- ese hombre siempre me dio mala espina, parecía que quería comerse a Sakura.

\- Gaara ha vivido en todos los barrios en donde han habido víctimas- analizó Sasuke recordando algo de sus reportes anteriores- también era cercano a ellas.

\- ¿Creen que fue él quien hizo esto?- parpadeó Konan viendo a los hombres frente ella- sinceramente no se me haría extraño, parecía obsesionado con ella.

\- Necesito una orden para registrar el hogar de él- frunció el entrecejo Sasori viendo a su compañero- tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Si señor- mencionó Sasuke sacando su celular del bolsillo- gracias por la cooperación, en un rato vendrá un compañero para registrar de forma correcta lo que acaba de decir.

\- De acuerdo- asintió Konan viendo a los hombres alejarse- por favor encuentren a Sakura.

Sasori se despidió con la mano de la mujer de cabellos azules que en su mirada parecía genuinamente preocupada. Observó a su compañero quien hablaba en la central pidiendo la orden para poder registrar el hogar de ese pelirrojo, tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que iba a encontrar algo en esa casa, pero lo que sentía que encontraría esperaba que no pasara, no soportaría psicológicamente encontrar muerta a Sakura.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **

Gaara estaba sentado en su sala de estar tomando una copa de lo que cualquier persona pensaría sería vino, pero solo él y la víctima sabían que era eso en realidad. Estaba tranquilo en su hogar pasando los canales de su televisor para intentar encontrar algo que le llamase la atención y poder distraerse un tiempo, estaba consciente que en esa ocasión lo iban a atrapar, sus instintos no pasaron desapercibidos por la chica de cabellos azules, para él era imposible controlarse ante Sakura y la idea de poder tenerla bajo su paladar, fue descuidado pero no importaba, todas las mujeres que quería vengarse ya no estaban con vida, así que no había nada de malo en esa ocasión.

Canal seguido de otro canal eran pasados por alto por el pelirrojo mientras observaba aburrido lo que había en esos momentos en su televisión, estaba pensando seriamente en apagar este cando ante sus ojos aparece el noticiero local hablando sobre su última víctima que no llevaba ni siquiera mucho tiempo, se notaba que el ser la prometida del jefe de policía generaba un mayor grado de interés para la prensa, se sentía famoso pero igualmente no podría presumir, era cuestión de horas cuando el idiota de Sasori tocará a su puerta para matarlo, y aún más cuando investigara su hogar.

\- E_n últimas noticias se confirma la desaparición de una nueva mujer_\- Hablaba la reportera ante las cámaras con suma tranquilidad- _En este caso la mujer se identifica como Haruno Sakura, la prometida del jefe de policía, esta desapareció bajo las mismas circunstancias que las anteriores mujeres, todas las unidades de policía están trabajando para encontrarlas. En la última entrevista se informa de un posible sospechoso, los mantendremos informados sobre cualquier información nueva_\- Terminó la mujer mientras miraba la cámara y empezaba a narrar otra noticia que lo tenía sin importancia.

\- Conque ya anunciaron públicamente un sospechoso- sonríe Gaara mientras termina de tomar la última gota de sangre de su copa- ojalá no se asusten cuando revisen todo.

Gaara observó su hogar tranquilo, relajado de lo que sea que podría pasar dentro de poco, no había limpiado el sótano de su hogar, no tenía sentido hacerlo, al lado de donde se encontraba sentado estaba su mesa de café con el frasco con los ojos que aún le quedaban de las chicas y en su nevera había guardado cierta sorpresa para el alcornoque de jefe de policía, su casa estaba completamente limpia, si alguien la viera sin prestar atención pensaría que nada malo pasaba en ese lugar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, suspiró mientras veía su casa por lo que posiblemente sería la última vez, estaba seguro que estaría en la cárcel de por vida después de todo lo que encontrasen en ese lugar. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta mientras veía por la ventana al lado de la misma varias patrullas de policía y unos cuantos mechones rojos tocando nuevamente el timbre de la puerta. Solo sonrió macabro viendo en su mente las caras de todos los policías y a la de ese pelirrojo, estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

\- Se demoraron mucho en darse cuenta- Gaara abrió la puerta mientras reía fuertemente como el psicópata que era- se divertirán mucho revisando mi hogar.

\- Parece que sabe a lo que vinimos señor Gaara- frunció el entrecejo Sasuke viendo al pelirrojo- y por la forma de actuar supongo que confiesa su responsabilidad.

\- ¿Por qué negaría algo que hice?- Sonrió Gaara mientras salía y se acercaba a Sasori en específico- era cuestión de tiempo que me atraparan.

\- Pónganle las esposas- Sasori vio al maniático que tenía enfrente con rabia- no quiero que dejen ni un solo rincón sin revisar.

\- Como ordene señor- asintió Sasuke viendo al resto de policías- andando.

\- Te recomiendo que revisen en el refrigerador- Se burló Gaara mientras era guiado a una patrulla- Hay un regalo especial para Sasori ahí.

Sasori fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo que se reía a carcajadas mientras era encerrado en la patrulla de policía. Algo dentro suyo le decía que dentro encontraría evidencia más que interesante como para condenar a ese pelirrojo de por vida a la cárcel, solo esperaba y anhelaba que en algún lugar de esa casa estuviera no solo Sakura, sino las otras cuatro chicas desaparecidas. Con paso firme ingresó al hogar liderando al grupo policial encargado de registrar hasta el último rincón del lugar, se aseguraría de no dejar ni un solo cajón de ese lugar sin revisar.

Los policías iniciaron la investigación del hogar con sumo cuidado marcando todo como posibles pruebas para encarcelar a un secuestrador, todo eso hasta que ingresaron a la sala de estar y en medio de la mesa de café Sasuke se percata de cierta copa de vino junto a un tarro con algo que parecían caramelos. Con sumo cuidado se acerca a este lugar cuando ante sus ojos se percata que las manchas de la copa no era vino sino sangre y en ese pequeño tarro no habían caramelos… eran ojos humanos, una sensación de vomitar se produjo en su garganta, y los demás policías se percataron de esto. Todos reaccionaron igual al notar por qué la reacción del pelinegro, ese caso había pasado de secuestro a posibles homicidios en serie.

Sasori caminaba por el hogar, la mayoría de este parecía un lugar sin importancia, no habían rastros de que algo pasara en esa casa ordinaria, era una casa completamente ordinaria como cualquier en el vecindario. Al final del pasillo donde caminaba una puerta entreabierta llamó su especial atención, algo dentro suyo le decía que en este encontraría algo de gran nivel de importancia como para poder sentenciar al monstruo que tenía en su patrulla. Con cuidado la abrió y nota que es la entrada para bajar al sótano de ese hogar, pero su cerebro se pone en alerta cuando un olor de sangre fresca inundó sus fosas nasales. Este con cuidado baja las escaleras en compañía de otros pocos policías, el pelirrojo toma su pistola por seguridad mientras bajaba las escaleras, y ante sus ojos está una habitación llena de sangre con algunas partes de extremidades humanas colgando del techo.

El pelirrojo se puso pálido temiendo lo peor que cualquier hombre con su pareja en peligro se podría imaginar, tenía horror que esta sangre y partes humanas pertenecieran a Sakura. Observó el resto del lugar encontrando unos guantes manchados de sangre junto con varios cuchillos que también estaban manchados de sangre. Rápidamente sube al segundo piso mareado mientras el resto de sus hombres con horror seguían examinando el lugar y justo en ese momento recordó las palabras de ese maniático homicida. Con veloces pasos se dirige al refrigerador que nadie se había atrevido a abrir, tenía terror de encontrar lo que sea que hubiera en ese lugar.

Una mano se apoya en su hombro, había sido Sasuke quien por su expresión también había notado lo que estaba pasando en esa casa y al igual que él estaba bastante perturbado y horrorizado. Sasori lentamente empieza a abrir la puerta de ese refrigerador cuando un gran charco de sangre sale de este, rápidamente Sasori suelta la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera de golpe y ante los ojos de Sasori y Sasuke estaba la imagen más horrenda que se podrían haber imaginado.

Selladas al vacío estaban las cabezas de las cinco víctimas de desaparición, estas sin sus ojos pero unas con un poco más de nivel de putrefacción que las otras. Ante los ojos cafés de Sasori no solo estaban las cabezas de las víctimas y su prometida, también había un frasco transparente donde habían dos fetos que él podría calcular de poco tiempo de gestación. No sentiría tanto dolor si en este no estuviera pegada la nota de "_Felicidades Sasori, eres papá_". Si esto fuera verdad, juraba que él mismo mataría al horrible hombre que era Gaara.

Rápidamente Sasuke y Sasori después de ver esto salieron de hogar, Sasuke ahora vomitaba por la horrible escena que encontró en ese hogar, mientras Sasori se acercó rápidamente al pelirrojo que estaba esposado dentro del carro. El pelirrojo policía lo sacó de la patrulla ante la atenta mirada de los vecinos del lugar para poder darle un gran golpe en la cara. Gaara solo lo miró con una sonrisa mientras escupía algo de sangre.

\- En lugar de golpearme deberías llamar a la familia, encontraste al culpable y sus seres queridos- Mencionó Gaara viendo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa cínica.

\- ¿Dónde están los cuerpos de las otras?- mencionó Sasori viendo al pelirrojo quien ya tenía a su lado a Sasuke- Solo habían partes de uno.

\- Nunca los encontrarán- sonrió Gaara- aunque los huesos están en el sótano, excepto Ino, ella la tienen ustedes.

\- Eres un maldito animal- Casi grita Sasuke viendo al pelirrojo quien solo sonrió a los policías.

\- No soy un animal- Habló Gaara volviendo a entrar a la patrulla, era hora de ir a la cárcel- solo tenía hambre.

Sasori y Sasuke quedaron congelados ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo que estaba siendo guiado a la estación de policía para interrogarlo durante lo que posiblemente serían horas y después de esto iniciar el proceso para poder encarcelar a Gaara, aunque si le preguntaban a Sasori, él estaría de acuerdo si le dieran la sentencia de muerte a ese maníaco psicópata, ahora era momento de hacer algunas llamadas, le dolería decirle a las familias que encontraron a las mujeres… pero sin vida.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **

Habían pasado varios días después de encontrar a las mujeres y la prensa simplemente estalló ante tal noticia, era el santo grial de las noticias que existían en esos momentos. Tenían varias pruebas de que estas habían sido torturadas hasta la muerte, en el interrogatorio Gaara confesó que había matado, torturado y luego comido a cuatro de las cinco víctimas. Según Gaara tenía asuntos pendientes con esas mujeres, los policías encargados del interrogatorio casi vomitan ante la razón del pelirrojo por odiar a las mujeres y ese gusto inhumano de querer comérselas.

Sus primeras víctimas, Tenten y Matsuri. Ambas eran conocidas del pelirrojo cuando este se mudó, Gaara sentía un leve flechazo por Tenten, según Gaara esta se había encargado de ilusionarse y hacerlo pensar que podría haber una posibilidad entre los dos y permitir que Gaara olvidara a la primer mujer que amo, pero esta mentía según él. Tenten en realidad estaba interesada en Matsuri la entonces mejor amiga de Gaara. El pelirrojo al descubrir esto sintió un gran nivel de rencor y simplemente mató primero a Tenten por mero odio y después de un tiempo a Matsuri, solo porque esta había preferido a la castaña sobre él. Después de esto quiso volver a hablar con Naruto su mejor amigo, pero este siempre estaba ocupado, su novia de escuela estaba ocupando todo su tiempo y esto hizo querer matarla, puede que Hinata fuera una buena mujer, pero ella se había encargado de alejar a su mejor amigo de su lado y eso no lo perdonaría, así que la mató. Después se encontró de nuevo con Ino, esta rubia se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible en la escuela al llamarlo raro y aún le tenía un gran rencor con ella, así que la decidió matar para vengarse de lo que le hizo. Con todas cuatro no dejó ningún rastro de carne a parte de sus cabezas, eran como un trofeo para él, la ingesta de sangre empezó por un accidente cuando mató a Tenten y algo de sangre ingresó a su boca, le gustó ese sabor salado y quiso más, ahí nació el caníbal que era.

Por último estaba Sakura, la mujer que no logró probar su carne, más si saboreó su sangre, esta era la que más daño quería hacerle, fue el primer amor de escuela y hasta la actualidad, según él, aún la amaba y con locura, así que cuando se enteró que aún seguía junto a Sasori y se iban a casar, simplemente enloqueció y decidió que si ella no era de él no sería de absolutamente nadie. Por eso se la llevó, aunque no estaba en sus planes no solo matarla a ella, sino también a los gemelos que tenía, no sabía que estaba embarazada. Pero no negó que fue un extra que obtuvo para poder torturar al pelirrojo que le robó la mujer que quería para él desde joven. Disfrutó matarla, demonios que lo adoró, sentir los gritos de agonía de Sakura eran música para sus oídos.

Los policías que habían escuchado la confesión del pelirrojo casi vomitan a la crudeza de las palabras de este. No sabían que era peor, que aceptara que había matado por unas razones tan estúpidas como esas o que lo disfrutaba, sea lo que sea, tenían material más que suficiente como para condenar a ese psicópata para el resto de su vida en la prisión. Y esto les ayudó para el juicio, todas las familias de las víctimas estaban presentes en aquel lugar. Gaara estaba feliz de ver a Naruto, pero el rubio solo atinó a propinarle un golpe al pelirrojo, cosa que imitó después Deidara. Nunca podría perdonar a ese pelirrojo por lo que hizo.

Sasori en cambio se la pasó callado todo el tiempo, sentado junto con el resto de los presentes. Ante ese juicio, al ser uno de los familiares de las víctimas le prohibieron actuar como policía de Gaara y no pudo estar más agradecido, porque si estaba cerca, juraba que lo mataría él con sus propias manos, le había quitado no solo a Sakura, sino también a sus hijos, esos fetos eran de Sakura después de algunas pruebas forenses hechas. Nunca había querido matar a alguien como en ese momento.

\- Señor Gaara- habló el juez del caso llamando la atención de todos- ante las acusaciones de secuestro, tortura, homicidio e incluso canibalismo- todos los presentes, incluido los jurados sentían asco al escuchar las cosas- ¿Cómo se declara?

\- Culpable- sonrió Gaara simplemente viendo a los jurados- aparte de hambriento.

\- En ese caso se le declara culpable de todo- anuncio el juez viendo con repudio al pelirrojo- es condenado a inyección letal.

\- Lo esperaré paciente- Sonrió Gaara viendo a las familias- igualmente ya no están esas mujeres.

Todos vieron al pelirrojo ingresar por una puerta mientras este se reía fuertemente, Naruto sentía impotencia, Deidara estaba casi llorando. Pero Sasori estaba impasible mientras a su lado estaba su compañero Sasuke intentando llamar su atención pero el pelirrojo solo vio al pelinegro con una mueca en su rostro. Simplemente hizo lo que había planeado y en un rápido movimiento sacó su pistola de su funda y se disparó en la cabeza. Sasuke estaba impresionado mientras veía al pelirrojo suicidarse frente tantos presentes. Este había sido un final que nunca había querido imaginar.

**FIN...**

* * *

Si me preguntan que si estoy perturbada psicológicamente la respuesta es **NO**, soy una persona común y corriente, pero considero que los especiales de Halloween deberían ser algo más reales, no solo una historia relacionada con un monstruo, un vampiro o un fantasma. A mi parecer los verdaderos monstruos muchas veces están dentro de nuestra sociedad y estos nacen por el rechazo social y por la obsesión que general a otros. Acá pudieron medio notarlo.

En lo personal me siento algo decepcionada por el final, no era lo que esperaba pero tampoco es algo que me moleste, estaré esperando que me digan ustedes, he notado que este año casi no han subido especiales, cosa que se me hace raro pero no me enojo, es la primera vez mía y creo que es un buen comienzo para algo como esto, ustedes qué creen?

Bueno solo me queda decir que gracias por leer, perdón las faltas ortográficas y feliz Halloween, estaré esperando sus comentarios!


End file.
